<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay Black by DoreyH (DoreyG)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792587">Stay Black</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyH'>DoreyH (DoreyG)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cool Alien Tech (Has Weird Consequences), M/M, Sex Pollen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:49:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, I think this might be one of those <i>weird</i> alien devices.”</p><p>“Oh no,” he said cheerfully, and took off his shirt. “Not one of those weird alien devices. What a terrible outcome, whatever shall we do?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Carter/Ted Kord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writing Rainbow Black</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowshus/gifts">snowshus</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know, I think this might be one of those <i>weird</i> alien devices.”</p><p>“Oh no,” he said cheerfully, and took off his shirt. “Not one of those weird alien devices. What a terrible outcome, whatever shall we do?”</p><p>“It seems like I can’t stop it,” Ted said, just as cheerfully, and set the device back down on the table without touching it again - sensible, that would’ve just been dangerous - before allowing himself to be backed against the nearest wall. “I think, and I really am sorry about this old buddy, that we’re just going to have to ride out the effects and hope that they’re not fatal.”</p><p>“Oh no! Not the effects! Obviously this will be intensely horrible, for the both of us, but I suppose we’ll just have to work through it.” He paused in pulling off Ted’s cowl, sent the man a guilty look as he popped up with ruffled hair and a big grin. “Uh, just to check. The effects are sex polleny effects, right?”</p><p>“Well, there aren’t actually any organic compounds involved in the device so not exactly…” Ted luckily caught his narrow eyed look before he could expand into a full on science rant, gave a slightly awkward cough and pulled him back in with a bashful smile. “But the general effect is the same, I’m pretty sure. Like viagra, but hyped up and with an extra dose of inhibition lowering.”</p><p>“I love it when you talk sexy science to me,” he said, pulled off his own goggles and peeled his own face covering down. Not that he really needed to, since you could already see all of his expressions anyway, but it seemed nice to be an equal level of exposed. “And great, that just means we have to work it out of our systems. Which, uh, as already stated is obviously a <i>great</i> hardship but I’m sure that our friendship will be able to withstand it…”</p><p>Ted snorted, as amused at that joke as he ever was, and grabbed for his face the moment he was bare. They made out ferociously against the wall, cheerfully losing themselves in the slide of tongues and bodies and desire even more frantic than usual. There was a reason they always volunteered for missions like these, it was an easier way to spice up the whole sex life than handcuffs.</p><p>“You know,” Ted said thoughtfully, obviously on the same level as him, as he reached behind him and started to work the latex down over his shoulders. “Maybe one day we really will have to grow up.”</p><p>“Ugh.” He gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes, worked the costume down to Ted’s waist and ogled him for a moment before moving to tug it lower. “Don’t say shit like that, you’ll ruin the mood.”</p><p>“But it’s true,” Ted said mock solemnly, helping to wriggle his way out of the last of his costume. “Maybe one day we really should invest in proper adult ways to add a little edge, like buying flavoured lube or something. Maybe one day we should actually immediately shut down one of these devices, instead of using it as an excuse to bang against the nearest wall. Maybe one day we can stop trying to deliberately traumatise Guy, who Batman always seems to send after us for some reason, and start accidentally traumatising him instead.”</p><p>“Maybe one day,” he said dubiously, and got his cock out of his own latex. “But can I point something out?"</p><p>Ted’s eyes, as predicted, flickered immediately and eagerly down to where he was holding himself in a loose grip. The man even licked his lips, like he’d been presented with some amazing new treat instead of something he moaned for on most days. “Oh?”</p><p>“You like deliberately traumatising Guy,” he pointed out, and gave himself a long stroke that had his toes curling in his costume. “And you like being fucked up against a wall even more, for that matter. Is being a proper adult really worth losing either of those things?”</p><p>Ted blinked at him for a long moment, and then gave an amused snort and returned to hungrily watching his cock again. “You have a point.”</p><p>“You know I do,” he said smugly, and gave himself one final stroke before deciding he could only push himself so far towards the point of madness. “Do you have any lube on you?”</p><p>Ted, despite his obvious distraction, didn’t need to be nudged any further. He bent briefly sideways for his costume on the floor, demonstrating a level of flexibility that was genuinely a bit surprising after all these years, and returned with a familiar tube clutched in his hand. “Never go anywhere without it.”</p><p>He probably should’ve mocked that statement, after all Ted’s big talk about being mature. Or should’ve at least teased the guy a little, made him work for it for once in their relationship. Instead, he could only grin. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.” Ted grinned, and arched up for a brief kiss before pressing the bottle of lube into his hand and turning his back with a meaningful sway of his hips. “Now fuck me up against the wall like you mean it, Booster, and prove to me that we should never properly grow up.”</p><p>The fact that he could still say something like that with a straight face when he knew full well that they were both in their forties now should’ve annoyed him, but instead only brought another annoyingly fond smile to his face. He slicked himself up carefully, got into position. “Oh no, what a hardship I have to face. Guess I’ll just have to work my way through it.”</p><p>“Guess you-” Ted’s planned retort was lost on a desperate groan, an eager arch of his back as he grasped the man’s hips tightly and slowly started to push in.</p><p>There were worse ways to win an argument. He grinned, and set to work on taking apart his best friend - and lover, and husband, and a thousand things in between - as thoroughly as he could.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>